Mewtwo, the strongest of all Pokemon: Caught?
by Shaded Skies
Summary: A boy begins his career as a Pokemon Trainer by stumbling upon a rather unusual Pokemon to start with... The not-so-amused Mewtwo! Will Mewtwo help the boy fulfill his ambitions or send him to an early grave? Day 3 begins - What is going to happen next?
1. Day 1: Congrats! You caught Mewtwo!

**Day 1 - Congratulations! You caught Mewtwo!**

The sun was shining bright upon the tall mountains somewhere in the northern region of Kanto. The birds were chirping, the cocoon Pokemon were sleeping soundly and a Butterfree is gathering berries in a nearby forest for breakfast.

Isn't it funny how everything is normal right before something catastrophic happens?

Walking through a clearing between two tall cliffs is a young boy, hardly a teenager. He is wearing a red T-shirt, a blue backpack, gray shorts (That appeared to be too big for him) and boots designed for harsh terrains. Although this simple yet fancy attire would usually attract a lot of attention, his clothing was dirty and ragged from walking so far. That, and the fact he was also all alone.

'I'm hungry... Where are all the Pokemon?' the boy thought to himself and started blinking rapidly. His eyes were getting irritated by a sudden gust of wind. He had been walking for what seemed like an eternity, searching for a Pokemon. Not a specific Pokemon, just anything he could find, which seems to be nothing so far. 'There are supposed to be Pokemon all over the world! Why can't I find any!' he thought angrily to himself and kicked a rock lying in his path. 'It's supposed to be so easy!'

He kept walking and walking, until the passage he was walking became very steep. Not one to give up, he started to scale the meaning path up the mountainside. As he was walking, tearing up his feet and will, he became filled with regret. He had been walking for so long, and still no sign of any Pokemon had been found. If nothing changed, what would become of him? Did he have to abandon his dreams and return home? The mere thought of it caused him despair like nothing else. The road became steeper and steeper and finally, he had to climb to proceed any further. He would have turned around then, if he had not seen that climbing would bring him to the top of a cliff, and hopefully a nicer terrain. He started climbing, finding foothold on even the tiniest shrapnels of stone and steadily pull himself up with the most unstable of branches.  
Using the last ounces of his strength, he at last pulled himself up on the cliff and lay there, panting and heaving for air. Curious, he sat up and started to inspect the new area. It was a clearing with what looked like the start of a forest, and also a very beautiful waterfall. At the bottom of the water was something odd, however. Wiping the tears and sweat from his eyes, it was then that the little boy saw it.

Its first giveaway is that it was very white, not blending in well with the green grass and brown mountains surrounding it. Whatever it was, the boy thought it looked human, yet something was wrong. First of all, it had big, pointy ears! No human has ears like that! Also, its bodily features were slightly off. Although it appeared to be lying down on its stomach, the boy could tell that its legs were attached to the side of its body, and that they were far too big. The creature was not facing him, so he could not tell what its face looked like, but the back of its head appeared to have some kind of tube sticking out of it, connecting with its back. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it had a purple tail sticking out from its behind.

The boy just stood and stared for a whole minute. He knew that it wasn't dead, because he could tell that it was breathing.  
'This must be... A Pokemon!' the boy thought to himself, regaining all of his willpower and strength in a matter of seconds. 'YES! I found Pokemon! Finally! Now I'll just catch it, and then...'  
Scrambling as if suddenly awoken from a deep sleep, the boy started searching through his backpack, pulling out a small, round object known as a Pokeball, an item used for catching Pokemon. The boy could not contain his excitement as he held the ball in his hand, turned around and faced the Pokemon. It was still sleeping. 'That just makes it easier, right?' he thought, before walking a bit closer, taking aim and throwing the ball at the sleeping creature.

The ball connected with the creature's back. As the ball hit, it opened up and shot out a bright red light, engulfing the white creature. Quickly, the creature itself started to fade into the same shade as the red light, before completely blending in with it. The red light, together with the creature then disappeared into the ball, that closed up and fell to the ground.

"YES! I got i..." the boy shouted, but was interrupted as the ball began glowing red and started to shake uncontrollably on the ground. It did not take the boy more than a moment to realize that the Pokemon was trying to break out, the idea of it making him unsettled. That feeling quickly turned to fear, as the the boy quickly ran to hide behind a tree in the forest. The ball was now shaking more violently than ever, making clear audible noises as it tossed itself around in the grass. It was not until after several minutes that the shaking stopped, and the ball returned to its original color. The boy stood silent for a moment, before approaching the ball and carefully picking it up.

"YES! I got it! I caught my first Pokemon!" he shouted, hoping that everyone in the whole world could hear him. "I will show you all! With this, I will become the greatest Pokemon trainer that ever lived! YAHOO!!!"

He kept shouting out of relief, determination and joy for a minute or so, before his weariness hit him like a brick over his head and he sat down on the ground. 'Still hungry...' he thought. 'But that will have to wait! I wonder what kind of Pokemon I caught? I 've never seen it before! It was white, and it had a tail... Oh, I wish i had a Pokedex for this. Let's see, it was white... Tail... Ah! It must be a Persian! But wait a minute, it didn't look like a Persian... Maybe it's an evolved form of a Persian? Yeah, that must be it! OK, time to get a better look at it!"  
He stood up quickly and brought the ball to his face before pressing a button located on the front of it, letting whatever Pokemon it contained out.

The Pokemon was no longer sleeping. Still not facing him, it was standing on its two much too large legs, looking surprised and staring off into the distance. The boy just now realized that it was sanding on TWO legs, not FOUR. He could also see its face for the first time from the side. It was both sleek and slender, and it did not seem to have a nose. Before the boy could inspect it any further, it suddenly came to it and turned around to face him.

(What is the meaning of this!? Release me now!) the boy heard a strange voice in his head say. 'Huh? What was that?' he thought. Silence filled the air as the Pokemon's cold, purple eyes seemed to penetrate the boy. "Ah! Was that you!?" the boy suddenly exclaimed, "You can talk!?"

(Release me now, human.) the voice in his head repeated. The voice was deep, determined and confident. Just hearing it again sent chills down the boy's spine. "You mean... You can talk? Persians can't talk, did you learn that when you evolved?" the boy said, obviously confused. "That's so cool! I've never seen a Pokemon talk before! Wow, awesome! And your mouth didn't even move, how did you do that! Oh, I have so much that I want to talk ab..."

The boy's talking was cut short as the Pokemon raised his three-fingered right hand and squeezed the air, somehow causing the boy to choke. "Ghhzz!" was the only sound the boy could make.  
(Release me NOW, or you will die. Do not test me) the voice said, before the boy felt the invisible grip around his throat lightened a little bit so that he could answer. "No! I caught you fair 'n square, you're mine now!" the boy said. Furiously, the Pokemon tightened the invisible grip around the boy's throat.

(A human child, catching me? Controlling me? I suggest that you do not joke around. I could crush your entire body with but a mere flick of my finger. NOW RELEASE ME OR THAT IS WHAT SHALL HAPPEN!) the voice in his head echoed, and terror flowed through his body. But even as he felt his life at great risk, he could only think of one road to follow: Defiance.

The moment the grip around his neck loosened once more, he held the Pokeball in front of him, aiming at the Pokemon and shouting "_Return_!". The Pokemon looked at the ball, and thought (That Pokeball... Could it be?) before once again returning to his prison.  
Grasping his damaged throat, the boy put down the Pokeball beside him as he lay down on the warm grass and lost his consciousness.

Meanwhile, the winds blew over the boy and his newly caught Pokemon. The birds went to their nests to get some sleep, the cocoon Pokemon kept on snoozing and the Butterfree stores away some berries for future consumption.

And so the first day ends, and this story  
**BEGINS**

* * *

_Authors Comments: _It's not much of a comedy yet, no? It'll come, just stick around... 

So, the first chapter is done and two of the characters have been introduced. No, not Butterfree!

Wait, they don't have any names yet, do they? Oh well, just looking at the title of this story should be a dead giveaway of one of them. No, not "Captured"!

Anyway, I love getting feedback for things like this, so please post a review of the chapter if you have read it! Although I have the story pretty much planned out already, I still take suggestions and any sort criticism would be helpful.

Until the next time, adiós!


	2. Day 2 :Morning: Enter the Eevee!

**Day 2 (Morning) - Early morning recaps are the best**

_Edward? Please, listen to me for a moment. I know that your father can be a little... inconsiderate at times, but you must realize that he only wants what is best for you. Dreams are fun to have, and so is chasing them... But they are not always what you truly desire. I know that this may sound a little odd, but as you get older it is not only your body that matures, but also your mind. What you once wished for will no longer matter, and your dreams disappear with time only to be replaced by new. Until that time comes, you will have to trust your father, because as things are now, he knows best. Please, understand this..._

_... Edward? Edward? Are you in there? Edward! Answer me! EDWARD! _

* * *

As the sun once again lights up the mountains in the northern region of Kanto, the temporary stillness that reigned during the night disappears and life returns to the area. As all the creatures among the mountains move on to explore what the new day will bring them, one specific Pokemon already knows what such a day only can bring. 

Excitement.

The young Eevee already knew that craving excitement is normal for a Pokemon her age. But what is NOT normal (according to her parents and friends) is the sheer amount of it. Exploring new areas, collecting rare items and annoying very large Pokemon are all things that are far from what any sane creature would do. But while the rest of the mountains' children stick to mostly searching for berries and waiting for the excitement to come to them, this particular Eevee needs something more than that to satisfy her. And as luck would have it, something "more than that" had happened!

Recalling what had happened the previous day, she had already known about the unexpected visit from the unusual Pokemon for some time. It was not the smell that gave it away, but that all the psychic Pokemon in the area somehow became aware of it before it was even there. When they sensed that it had stopped somewhere among the mountains, they warned everyone not to wander around unsafe areas as this Pokemon could not only fly, but was very powerful and probably dangerous. She had not been very interested in any of this until the rumors among her friends started flying. According to Ricli the Rattata, it was one of the legendary birds. His theory was that it had developed psychic powers and was just there to take a nap. Poreo the Poliwag said that it was a Charizard that could breathe fire and ice at the same time, making water! But it was what Merca the Metapod said that really sparked the Eevee's interest: That it was a Pokemon that no one has ever seen.

'A Pokemon that no one has ever seen? I wonder what that would look like?' the Eevee thought to herself, 'I want to see it...'.  
Not the one to sit out a potential adventure, the Eevee had headed home to gather up a small supply of berries and fruits before heading out of the forest undetected by her family and friends. Very familiar with the surrounding areas, she started searching for this so called "Mystery Pokemon".

She searched for a long time, not finding a single trace of any kind of Pokemon. Apparently, everyone had hidden themselves somewhere to wait out this potential threat. 'How silly' the Eevee thought to herself, 'No wonder that no one has ever seen this Pokemon if they are all so afraid of it!'. Her spirits were high, but the mountain area was very large and the mystery Pokemon could technically be anywhere. No matter how quickly she moved, she would not be able to search through the entire mountain area even if she wandered for a whole week. And that Pokemon would probably not be staying there for so long. For the first time, the Eevee wished that she had some Espeon-like qualities so that she could locate the special Pokemon. After a few hours, she was on the verge of giving up and sat down on a cliff to eat a little food.

It was then that she noticed a very strange scent. Twisting her head around eagerly, she looked down the chasm and saw something that she had never seen before: A human. She had heard all the stories about them and seen some pictures, of course, but never actually seen one in flesh and blood. The human was staggering up the mountain's road, its upper body brightly read and lower body gray. At closer inspection, she noticed that its lower legs were in another color, as well as its feet and back. She thought it looked kind of like the time when Ricli had fallen into his parents' berry stash and smeared several different colored berries over himself.

Although she looked at him so intently, he did not seem to notice her at all. The scent of the human was distinctive and quickly gave away that it was a young human male. Having never seen a real human before, she was very interested in seeing where he was going and what he would do. She followed him along the top of the side of the cliff. "So hungry..." he murmured to himself. This was not unnoticed by the Eevee who had a very good sense of hearing. She had been taught a few human words in her life (Although Pokemon cannot speak with humans, they can still understand them), and "hungry" was one of them.  
The inevitable thought suddenly hit her: 'What if this human is lost? He doesn't seem to be carrying any food, what if he starves and... Dies?' she continued the line of thought, and was struck by a tiny bit of compassion. She was carrying some food, too much for her to eat now that she did not find the mystery Pokemon. She could share some of it, but then she would not be able to tail the human any longer to see what he would do. 'But he might die...' she thought, and got an idea.

'I know! I'll go ahead of him and put an apple on the road, that way he won't know that I am spying on him!' she thought, and as silently as possible ran up ahead to see when the cliff would connect to the chasm. Every now and then, she would stare back to see the human slowly following down beside her path. Running up ahead as fast as she could, she saw that her road ended at a thick forest, and that the human's road ended up very steep, on the verge of vertical. 'Perfect! I'll put the apple at the top of that cliff! That'll be a surprise!' she happily though, running even faster through the forest, past the trees and out into a clearing at the top of the cliff. She then found out her parents' point when they had told her not to be so careless, for only a few meters in front of her slept a Pokemon that she had never seen before.

It's scent told her that it was male, no doubt. What was very strange is that it hardly had any scent at all. She had never seen any Pokemon like it before - It was large, white and looked somewhat like a human, but with a big purple tail. Walking a bit closer, she saw that its face reminded her a bit of that of an Alakazm without the beard, thin and elegant. Her heart pounding loudly, she remembered what the others had said about "Very powerful" and "Very dangerous". But she could not deny the excitement of the situation... A Pokemon that no one else had seen was lying right in front of her!

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard a loud voice from behind her. Looking back, she realized that the human was attempting to scale the cliff and very close at succeeding. The danger of the situation becoming clear to her, she quickly dove into the woods and hid in a bush. From there, she saw everything that happened: The human discovering and catching the mysterious Pokemon, his joyous outburst followed by their first disastrous meeting. She thought that she was going to be discovered when the mysterious Pokemon was released from the Pokeball and stared right at her, hiding in the bushes. But instead of revealing her, he retaliated against the human that had caught him. After the fight, he had returned to the Pokeball and the human had fainted. Still very frightened by the whole event, she stayed hidden in the bushes, where she finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

After finishing recalling what had happened the day before, she knew that she had to choose between two decisions - Either return home right now or stick around a little longer to see what happens. Not one to sit out a potential adventure, she said to herself:

'Yesterday sure was exciting, and today is going to be even better!'

Then the human finally woke up.

* * *

"Where am I?" was the boy's first thought as he woke up. "Hungry..." was his second. Giving in to primal urges, he brushed the first thought aside and dug into his backpack, bringing out a juicy apple that he without hesitating for a second took a huge bite off and swallowed. Then he sat quiet for a few moments, not thinking about anything in particular. He looked in front of him and saw something green. He looked up and saw the sun. Everything was as usual. He took another bite of the apple. 

The moment he swallowed a second time, everything that had happened became clear to him in a single moment. "The Pokemon!" he shouted all of a sudden, and looked around him. Two feet or so from him was a Pokeball, and by the looks of the red symbol over the "Release" button it was occupied. "I... Still have it?" he thought, and poked the Pokeball carefully. "What was that all about!?" he angrily thought, "My Pokemon attacked me! I've never heard of something like that happen before!"  
But as he quickly remembered, he was wrong. He thought back to what he had read in one of his books...

_The trust established between a Pokemon Trainer and his Pokemon is not something  
that is created as soon as the Trainer catches them.  
Initial doubts within both Pokemon and its Trainer is a common thing. You need to  
show your Pokemon that you are not afraid of it and that you care about it.  
A good way of doing this is to talk to it. Although Pokemon cannot speak, they understand humans quite well.  
Remember to be honest, and..._

"So... Maybe it's just confused?" he said and took another bite of the apple. "It did seem kind of... annoyed with being caught. I should talk to it and make up. Yeah, that's what I'll do! But first I'll look for a way out of here!".

When he finished the apple, he stood up and looked around. "Hmm... That forest seems to be the only way to go. I'll go in and look for a road to follow" he thought and set off into the woods.

Moving through the bushes, he missed stepping on a very scared Eevee by less than 5 centimieters.

* * *

_Authors Comments: _This chapter did NOT turn out the way I expected. The original title was changed from "Mewtwo kills Harry Potter" to "Early morning recaps are the best". Well, not quite that bad, but if I say that the whole Eevee character was not at all planned you get the idea.  
By the way, a new character is introduced - The adventurous and curious little Eevee! I actually went and made her point of view of the first day, indirectly making her a part of it. Actually, this chapter should be called "Day 1 - Part B" instead of Day 2, but because I kept changing the script around I will stick with the original idea. Next chapter will still be Day 2, but probably afternoon or something. 

The script is a lie, by the way.

So here's the problem: I can't come up with a good name for the female Eevee. First of all, having it the way it is is going to bust up the "e" button on my keyboard. Second of all, I can't come up with a good name... I could whip together a name like "Silvius" or "Hetana", but where's the fun in that? If you got any good name suggestion for a female Eevee, tell me in a review!

So that wraps up the authors comments. Now for some **_Mewtwo: Caught!?_** **Trivia** and review responses.

**Trivia**

1. The chapter's title is derived from the song "Early morning dreams come true" by Pete Townshend. It's a nice song.  
2. The reason why there are almost no Pokemon in these first chapters is because they were all hiding from Mewtwo. Just a clarification CoughcoverupstoryCough  
3. Apple is the main source of food in the "Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon" games, and because you don't really feed those poor creatures in the other games I went with that. They probably eat fruit too.  
4. Edward is named after one of Kayak's singers, Edward Reekers.

**Review Respose**

"I like the amount of details in this story :)"- _That's good. Just tell me if it gets overly detailed._

":chuckle: An evolved Persian?! I mean come on!  
Okay, this looks good. Looking forward to seeing more."- _There's a reason for the evolved Persian thing. Now I basically spoiled the entire story, so no more on that! But when you think about it, it's white... It's a cat... It's big... Why NOT an evolved Persian?_

Until the next time, Sa-yo-na-ra!


	3. Day 2 :Afternoon: Release, Release

**Day 2 (Afternoon) - Release, Release  
**

_Speak, what is it?_

_What? When?_

_This... How could this happen?_

_I am coming right away. For your sake I hope that you are wrong._

* * *

"This looks like a good place!" the boy said cheerfully and stopped. He had been walking for about half an hour through the forest before finding a road to follow, and after following it for just a few minutes he had found a clearing. Almost in the shape of a circle, the trees and grass in the area had not grown, creating a very odd scene - A completely barren circle of land in the middle of a large forest.

Trying to put his best look, the boy set down his backpack by a nearby tree and took only one thing from it - The Pokeball containing his first Pokemon. Then he went to the middle of the barren patch and started to decide where he would release his Pokemon. After deciding, he held out the Pokeball, firmly pressed down the large button on the front and shouted "Pokemon, come out!". The ball in his hand suddenly opened, releasing a red light that flew forth a meter or so before hitting the ground, and slowly shaping itself as the Pokemon he had only met for such a short time.

* * *

A blinding light suddenly filled the Pokeball, and Mewtwo felt his consciousness fade away. When he came to it, he was standing outside in what seemed to be some kind of forest. The first thing he saw was the human child standing a few feet away from him with the oddly colored Pokeball outstretched in his hands, aimed at him.

(Why... Why did he let me out?) Mewtwo thought to himself.

"Just listen to me for a moment!" the child suddenly broke the silence, "Try anything and I'll beam you back into the Pokeball!".

(Idiotic humans, always trying to have me do their bidding somehow) Mewtwo thought to himself, regaining his confidence. (I could tear the Pokeball from his hand in less than a second. But first, I want to know why he set me free after what happened...)

As Mewtwo regained his confidence, the boy lost some of his. The Pokemon before him was staring intently into his eyes, and seemed to be anything but willing to accept him. 'No, I can't give u already... I got to try!' he thought to himself. Trying to recall the speech he had prepared, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"I know that you might be confused about what has happened, so let me tell you. I am a 'Pokemon Trainer'. That is someone that travels around to find Pokemon, and then to train them! My goal in life is to train them to be the best Pokemon in the world, and I have chosen you to be my first Pokemon! It's going to be great, we can find more Pokemon, beat gyms and hang out together! And even if we face lots of hardships, you can always trust me as long as I can trust you like friends do. So what do you say? Let's go on our journey together as the best of friends!" the boy said smiling, standing proudly and raising his arms to the sky at the end.

Mewtwo stood flabbergasted. Never, ever had he been as dumbstruck as right now. (Stupid... Naive... THIS is what captured me?) he thought to himself, and he felt his rage slowly building up with each thought. (After all this time... THIS... is what finally captured me? A dumb and naive human child? Will I be forced to follow HIS orders?). (No...) he thought and became a bit calmer, (No, not at all. There is no possibility. 0 chance of this child holding me captive. In less than a moment, I could crush him. Rip him apart. So many opportunities, so many chances of doing so. But if I do that, what will happen to me? What happens if a Pokemon kills his own trainer? What if he calls me back before he has fully demised? Will I be trapped in that 'Pokeball' forever? Never to be found or released again? If only I had done more... Research into the matter. Maybe I could...)

He was very deep into his own thoughts, so he didn't hear the boy happily saying "Good, now let's go! _Pokemon Return_!". The beam of red light once again shot out, and hit Mewtwo directly on his chest. (No! I forgot to...) Mewtwo thought before once again losing consciousness. The boy saw the red light return to the Pokeball, and then sighed with a big smile on his face. "It worked…" he whispered to himself, "It really worked! I really _am_ meant to be a Pokemon Trainer! ". He went and put on his backpack and placed the Pokeball containing his one and only Pokemon in a special pocket of the backpack next to his waist. Then he continued following the road out of the clearing and into the forest. "I wonder why it didn't talk this time?" he thought as he further and further into the forest... 

* * *

The Eevee watched from behind a tree as the boy slowly left the clearing. She did not think of following him, however, as she now had other things on her mind. 'So that's what it is all about!' she said, remembering the boy's speech. 'That's why people catch Pokemon! To train them, to raise them, to be with them, to... Beat gyms?' she suddenly recalled, and started wondering.  
'Beat gyms? What does that mean? What is a 'gym', first of all? How are they going to use Pokemon to do something when we don't even know what it is?' the Eevee thought as she was getting slightly annoyed. Before pondering any further, she suddenly noticed that the boy was gone from her view. 'Crap! I let them go too far!' she said, and then sprung out of the bushes and followed the trail into the forest.

* * *

The boy walked for several hours, and the sun was disappearing by the horizon once again. "It's that late already?" the boy said to himself, having been too engulfed in thoughts about his career as a Pokemon Trainer to notice anything going on around him and that he had walked for a very, very long time without doing anything else. He looked around him, noticing that he was still in the forest. but when he looked down to the ground, he saw something very unexpected - Human footsteps.

"Huh? Footsteps... Footsteps everywhere! Where did those come from?" he thought to himself, and a nasty thought hit his mind. Luckily, when comparing the sole of his shoes to the marks on the ground, he determined that the footsteps were not his own. They were of about the same size, but the markings were all wrong. "Who made them, then?" he thought, and decided to keep on walking. 

Not too long after that, he saw a person on the road. It was a boy about his age, sitting crouched down by the side of the road searching through the bushes. He wore a dirty yellow T-shirt and red shorts, but most peculiar of all was that he was holding a stick with a rounded up net at the end in his right hand, usually used for catching bugs. As the boy approached him, the boy with the net suddenly turned around, looked at him and said "Who're you?". The boy jumped a little at the sudden shock of once again hearing another human being's voice, but he recollected himself and said "I'm the great Pokemon Trainer - Edward!". The crouching boy stood up and looked at him with a surprised face, before saying "Really?". The boy with the net looked skeptic, but when Edward opened up a pocket in his backpack and brought out an oddly colored Pokeball, his face changed completely. "You really are a Pokemon Trainer! That's great! Then I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!". 

They stared at each other for a few moments. "Who are you, then?" Edward finally asked. "I'm also a great Pokemon Trainer! Or, should I say, I'm going to be." the boy answered. "My name is Max, by the way". "Max, eh?" Edward said, attempting to act mighty. "So you think that you can defeat me in a Pokemon Battle? Fine, I accept your challenge!" Edward said, beaming with confidence. That is not all too surprising, considering that he had been practicing those exact lines at home in front of a mirror several times. Edward saw how Max reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. It looked a bit different from his, but the differences were greatly outnumbered by the similarities. "How about one on one?" Max said. "Fine with me!" Edward replied, knowing that he only had one Pokemon to fight with anyway. 'By the looks of this "Max", he probably doesn't have any more either' Edward thought as he laughed to himself and tightened the grip around his own Pokeball. "Ready when you are" Edward said, and took one step back. Max did the same, before tossing his Pokeball to the ground and shouting "Caterpie, I choose you!". Edward also threw his Pokeball, but suddenly remembered that he did not know what type of Pokemon he had caught. Panicking, he made up a name and said "Persiban, come out!".

When all the red light had settled, Edward was given a feeling that he had only dreamed of in the past - Complete dominance. His opponent's choice, a Caterpie, was not one of the most intimidating of Pokemon. It looked like a larva the size of a football, and its most redeeming feature was a red horn at the top of its head that looked somewhat squishy. Meanwhile, Edward's choice _was_ one of the most intimidating of Pokemon. Mewtwo stood at the size of somewhat larger than a human adult, with bodily features terrifying enough to give anyone nightmares. Max reeled back at the sight of Mewtwo, a look of surprise and terror covering his face. Whatever kind of Pokemon he had expected to see, this was not it. "W-W-What is that?" Max yelped. "That's my Pokemon" Edward said, and quelled a snicker. The moment that Mewtwo heard Edward's voice, however, he quickly turned around to him and extended a hand.

(Getting ahead of ourselves, are we not?) Edward heard to the familiar voice echo in his head. As a reflex, he tried to move his hand holding the Pokeball, but noticed that some invincible force was holding it in place. He tried to speak, but once again he could not move his mouth, and the weak scream that gathered in his throat was stopped and slowly waned away. (Do not bother, your body is paralyzed. There will be no talking or moving unless I allow it) the voice again sounded in his mind, and true enough it seemed like he could not move a single muscle. (I will explain this so that you may understand. I am **not **yours or anyone else's Pokemon. The fact that you captured me with one of those contraptions is a complete fluke. It was supposed to be impossible, but for some reason it has now happened.) the voice in his head rambled on, as Mewtwo stared deeply into his eyes.

'Back where we started, it seems...' he thought to himself, and remember what had happened the day before. Alone with a psychotic Pokemon. That reminded Edward of something, and as he looked behind his ferocious Pokemon he noticed that Max was still there. Edward tried to signal him somehow, but could not move even the slightest. Max's face was one of fear, but suddenly it turned into one of determination. "Hah! You shouldn't let your Pokemon turn his back to his enemy! Caterpie, Tackle him!" Max said somewhat loud, and the Caterpie rushed at a surprising speed for a bug to where Mewtwo was standing. Then, the little bug suddenly jumped up like a torpedo and hit Mewtwo right in the back. "That's it, Caterpie!" Max shouted.

But Mewtwo did not flinch. Actually, it was like he did not even notice any of it. (So in order to set things right, you need to release me into the wild again) the voice in Edward's mind just kept on echoing. "Again, Caterpie, again!" Max shouted, and the bug smashed itself against Mewtwo over and over again, before finally moving back, then sprinting like crazy and jumping to deliver a super powerful Tackle attack against Mewtwo's back.  
This time things were a bit different, however. Mewtwo's tail suddenly moved, smashing into the Caterpie so that it was sent flying before hitting to ground with a quiet thud. If Mewtwo had done it deliberately or just his tail acting on his own, Edward could not tell. (I have your body in complete lockdown, and you are **not even PAYING ATTENTION?**) the voice in his head said, becoming louder and more violent. (That does it).

As if gravity was suddenly turned off, Edward felt his feet slowly leave the ground below him. Looking down, he noticed two things: That he was now able to move his head again, and that he was levitating higher and higher! He tried shouting, but noticed that his mouth was still not usable, and neither was anything else but his head. (Enjoying the view?) the voice in his head said with glee, and a quick look in front of him showed him that Mewtwo was also floating higher and higher into the air. They went by the top of the trees, and did not stop until they were so far up into the air that they would probably look like two dots from the ground. Below him, Edward saw what seemed like an endless sea of green, but as he looked behind Mewtwo once more he saw that the forest abruply ended not too far from where they were.

(I imagine that you already know what this means) the voice in his head calmly said. (We are very high up into the air, with nothing below us but trees, rocks and ground. A fall from half this high up would kill any human, so you can probably imagine what would happen to your immature body). Edward looked down and swallowed hard, he had not been this high up into the air since he rode an airplane when he was 5. (Needless to say, the one holding us up here is me. If I want to, I can drop you to your death at any moment. Not only that, but if you call me back into the round machine of yours, this whole thing will be out of my hands and you will plummet to your death). The voice then paused, obviously giving Edward some time to think the situation over.

The voice then continued, (So here is how it is: Either you release me now, or I let you fall. If you release me then I will set you down in the forest, delete any memories you might have of me and then disappear from your life forever. You can continue your... 'Journey', find some other Pokemon and keep on living. That, or your life ends now. I now allow you to talk, but scream and I will drop you at once. Make your choice.)  
Defiant as Edward was, not even he would be stupid enough to try screaming in this situation. The situation appeared to be hopeless, the choice was to either comply or to die. "Fine, you win" Edward said with a disappointed look on his face. Mewtwo did not budge, and the voice in Edward's head said (Finally. I will allow you to move your arms and hands, but remember that if you call me back you will fall and die. Now, release me). "OK..." Edward said, and held the Pokeball tightly in both hands. Then, he closed his eyes, held the Pokeball up high and shouted "_Release Pokemon, Now!_"

And then there was silence. When Edward opened his eyes, he saw that Mewtwo was still floating in front of him in the air. (Do it) the voice in his head said. "I... Uh... I thought that was how you did it!" Edward said, and started searching the Pokeball for some instructions, buttons or anything that could help him. (**What?**) the voice in his head sounded. "That's how they did it on the show, I swear!" Edward said, "_Release Pokemon! Pokemon Release! _It's not working!".  
Apparently, Mewtwo's already strained patience ran out. The boy felt painfully strong pressure crushing his body from all sides as the voice echoed (Impudent human, you dare **mock **me?) ferociously in his mind. (Release me now or **die**!). The pressure became stronger and stronger, and Edward was in great pain. He felt as if he was being pushed hard from all sides, and the fact that it became harder the more time passed caused him to panic. He extended his arm, aimed the Pokeball at Mewtwo and shouted "_Release Pokemon! Release Pokemon! _I'm doing it, stop hurting me! STOP IIIIIIT!". (Do you take me for a fool?) the voice replied, (I am giving you 5 seconds to do it for real, after that I will kill you regardless. One, two...)  
Edward suddenly shouted "_Pokemon Return!_". A red beam shot out from the Pokeball and hit Mewtwo squarely in the chest. (**Impudent human, you**'ve killed us both...) the voice trailed off as Mewtwo started to lose consciousness. He finally became engulfed in the red light and flew into the Pokeball. And then he fell. As wind passed him by and the ground approached swiftly, he kept thinking 'I screwed up, I'm sorry, I screwed up, I'm sorry, I screwed up, I'm sorry...'

Strong nausea hit him, and he started to lose consciousness. Before his mind completely fell into darkness, he could feel himself hit the ground. The ground came much earlier than he had expected, and it was unusually soft. Nevertheless, the last thing he saw before fading away was an unknown person's face, looking at him. Then darkness.

* * *

The Eevee stared in disbelief at what had just happened. First, both the boy and the menacing Pokemon had both unexpectedly risen high up into the sky. Caught off guard by the sudden turn of events, it had taken her quite a while to find a branch on a high enough tree that would let her see the sky in the dense forest. When she got there, she had seen the Pokemon and the human floating motionless in the sky. The human had shouted something that she could not make out, and then the Pokemon disappeared in a blaze of red light. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the human helplessly falling from the sky like a sick Pidgey, and could not look away from the grizzly scene. But from out of nowhere, a big bird suddenly appeared. The big bird flew right below the human, catching him on its back in mid-air. The Eevee stared, and then sighed out of relief. 'What just happened?' she wondered. The bird then kept flying, and the Eevee though 'Ah! I'm going to lose them!'.

Jumping from tree branch to tree branch and occasionally looking up, she was having a very hard time catching up with the bird. It was very fast, and the branches in the forest were bunched up together very tightly, making them hard to navigate through. Making a huge leap from one branch up into the air, the Eevee was hoping to get a better glimpse of the bird. What she saw instead was something incredible. Right outside of the forest something was shining, and there were big, pointy boxes that varied in sizes. Shocked by this sight, the Eevee completely forgot what she was doing, and accidentally slipped on the next branch, fell to the ground and fainted.

In the air on the back of an unknown bird, Edward now sleeps a restless sleep. Inside a Pokeball still tightly held in his hand, Mewtwo rests and fears what might have happened on the outside. On the ground below, an Eevee named Kira is knocked out and dreams of oddly shaped boxes. 

And so the second day ends, and this story  
**CONTINUES**

* * *

_Authors Comments_: So, now we're getting somewhere. What's going to happen next, I wonder? No, really, I do, I haven't planned out anything special yet. Oh right, they're near a town! You can always make something out of that, right? It's going to be a pain having to write things from Kira's viewpoint, though, she's never been to a town before! 'There was a big box (House) with holes in it. I tried jumping into it, but there was some kind of hazy force field covering one of the holes (Window)'. Sheesh, I'd better come up with something smart fast, or I'll have to 'suspend' her from the story.

Do I have to mention that bird Pokemon usually don't fly around the sky helping people? Maybe it has an owner?

Oh yeah, and the first battle in this story occurs! Mewtwo vs Caterpie. I know that bug type psychic type, but come on. When was the last time you heard of a Caterpie winning a battle? Seriously, the Pokemon is one notch below a Pokemon that cannot move, cannot attack and can do nothing but harden itself. BELOW! Maybe there's a bigger meaning to the whole battle, "The world's strongest Pokemon vs the world's weakest Pokemon"?

...Naaaaah.

OK, on with the **_Mewtwo: Caught?_** **Trivia!**

**Trivia**

5. The chapter's title is taken from the song **Release, release** by the band **Yes**. It's kind of weird, but really good. That applies to 80 of **Yes **songs, by the way. Listen to it, and one day you will also say _'You gotta get it gotta get it gotta get it right_'. 

6. Max is named after Kayak's second singer, Max Werner. It's a common feud between the fans of he band (All five of them) on who is the better singer, Max Werner or Edward Reekers. Although the layup is perfect, Max will NOT be the story's 'Rival'. That concept has been too overused.

7. **And then there was silence **is a 14-minute song made by **Blind Guardian **about the events written in the Iliad (Troy and the wooden horse, you know). It's epic.

(Wait, all the trivia pieces were song tributes? How unoriginal... Oh well, I'll do better next time, I guess.)

I love getting feedback for things like this, so please post a review of the chapter if you have read it! Although I have the story pretty much planned out already, I still take suggestions, and any sort criticism would be helpful.

So, until the next time, Τα λέμε!


	4. Day 3 :Morning: Who are you?

**Day 3 (Morning) - Who are you?  
**

First nothing of importance occurs for several months, and then all of this happens at once. Such is life, it seems. There is a lot of work to be done, but until I know of any changes in any of these situations I will not be able to do anything else.  
I heard the bell ring, and cooly said "Enter".  
There he was. He showed his normal demeanor, but something was wrong. His face was one that you very rarely see - The kind where you can see that whatever news he might bring with him, you would probably be better off not hearing. But in a dire situation like this, such news must always be expected and and eventually dealt with.

"What is it?" I asked him, somewhat annoyed that he had not just told me but instead waited for my permission. Spineless creep.  
"Sir, Loreli..." he said, "... We have lost contact with her, but her sensor does not show any signs of damage".

No... Did he really...? It would not have been his first time, it is fully plausible. But for a former member of the Elite Four to not only lose but also be killed so quickly... Has he gotten stronger? No, even for him that would be impossible.

"Tell me if anything changes" I said, "And until it does, send an undercover squad there at once".  
"Yes, sir!" he quickly replied while straightening himself. Amused by the respect I was given, yet growing weary of his presence, I turned around and asked him about the perhaps more important matter at hand.

"Anything new about the boy?"

* * *

_... Mother? Mom, is that you?_

_Wait, mom! Don't go! We can be together again! Why are you leaving? Don't go... STOP IT!_

* * *

Edward opened his eyes, noticed that he was lying down and quickly sat up. 'Why did she leave...' he thought to himself. 'She didn't hear me? She didn't like me? Was it something I did? I don't know...'. "... Are you OK?" a voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts, "How long are you going to stare at your hands like that?".

He snapped out of it, and saw that indeed he was staring at his hands. When he looked up, he noticed that everything looked unfamiliar. He was in a room with brown wooden walls, a bed with blue sheets that he was lying on, a nightstand and another person sitting on a chair next to his bed. The other person was a middle-aged woman with a blue and red dress and a somewhat unusual haircut. The hair was colored purple, and looked sleek even though it stuck out at the top and the sides. She was rather thin but had a radiant smile on her face. The boy was lost for words, not because of her beauty but because he was trying to recall what had happened the day before. "Who are you?" he finally said, still trying to think of what happened. She observed him for a while before saying "My name is... Anne. What about you?". "I'm Edward..." he said, and finally remembered what happened.

"Ah! I remember! I... Um... Am I... Dead?" he asked as his eyes widened. Anne's smile unwillingly grew a bit wider as she said "No, you are still alive. It was a close one, though". "Close one...?" he asked, his face still showing traces of fear. "I was flying around the area when I suddenly saw something fall in the distance" she said, "When I looked closer I saw that it was a little boy! I sped up with my Pokemon and caught you in mid-air, but you were unconscious!". He looked at her with a bewildered expression for a few moments, before slowly saying "You... Saved me?". "Yes, I did" she replied, and then asked "You were lucky. But what were you doing all the way up there?".

Everything then burst for Edward. Relief was the last thing on his mind, as he recollected the pain, despair and fear he had felt the day before. Like a chilly Arbok, all these feeling flowed through his body as he felt his eyes tear up. "I..." he said under his breath and looked away from Anne. She wondered what he was doing, and when he suddenly looked back at her she noticed that he was crying. Without any warning he then moved forward and hugged her tightly, and started crying with all his might. "Waaaaaaaahhhh!" he went, all of the misery seemingly flowing out of him with the tears and sound. Although she was taken by surprise at first, she then patted him on the back and said "There, there... Just tell me what has happened".

* * *

Right outside the town in a forest, a ripe acorn fell from a tree and hit the already aching head of an Eevee named Kira, waking her up from a far from restless sleep. She looked at the acorn for a few moments, blaming it for her pounding headache until she recalled what had happened the day before. Although the fall had not been all that high, she had gathered up quite some speed by jumping from branch to branch and had accidentally rammed her head against a tree when falling down. She had not been deprived of all luck though, as she had fainted in some bushes and stayed hidden from anyone passing by.

After shaking her head to regain some clarity, she walked by the side of the road. The memory of what she had seen the day before was still active in her mind. The fact that she could not detect the smell of the human boy anymore mattered little - She had seen something even more interesting. Following the road for a couple of minutes, she came upon a clearing in the trees. When she went through them, she saw that it was really the end of the forest, and that what she had seen the day before was just ahead.  
She stared at the peculiar sight - There were a couple of trees spread out, but what really mattered was the massive amount of different things that she had never seen before. There were a lot of colorful boxes with pointy tops everywhere, and Kira had heard that these were supposed to be where humans live. But she had never expected them to be so big! They varied in sizes, but some of them were more than twenty times bigger than the biggest home in the area where she grew up.  
Not only that, but around these homes were several different things that she did not know what they were. Two of the homes appeared to be surrounded by sharp and tall spikes made out of wood. It looked like some kind of trap. Another home had a shiny bowl that big, red flowers grew out of.

'A-Amazing...' she though, and could not care less that she was staring with her mouth open in awe. Not using her brain, she started rushing out of the forest to catch a better glimpse of the human village. What she saw when she got closer almost scared her to death - Humans, more than twenty of them wandering around the village, some of them looking her way! Immediately stopping and turning around, she dashed back into the forest and hid herself in some nearby bushes. Looking back through the leaves and tiny branches, she did not see any humans looking at her position anymore. 'Did they see me?' she though, still very tensed up. Three seconds later she relaxed herself by taking a deep breath. She spent the next hour just laying there safely hidden and spying on the human village with all of its inhabitants.

* * *

"So you are a Pokemon Trainer? Starting a little early, don't you think?" Anne said calmly. Edward looked at her with a face that told her that this was not the first time he had been told that. "I have a License Badge" he said, still feeling ashamed about the sad outburst he had earlier. "Even so, most people stay at home for a few years, learning how to take care of Pokemon. It is very rare for people to start traveling right when they get their License Badge" she said and waited for a reply, but it never came. Edward sat silently for a while, before saying "I... Thought I already knew everything about how to take care of Pokemon. But I didn't. The only Pokemon I caught doesn't listen to me, and even attacked me. I'm a failure...". Edward looked down, and jumped a little as he felt a hand lay down on his left shoulder.

"Don't worry" Anne said, "A lot of people, including me has had some trouble with their first Pokemon". Edward suddenly looked up and said "What? You're a Pokemon Trainer?". Anne's smile returned as she replied "Yes, yes I am. How do you think that I was flying around when I noticed you?". Edward's spirits rose a bit. "So... You had trouble with your first Pokemon too?" he said. She sighed deeply, and said "Not just my first Pokemon, but with a couple of others after that. I was inexperienced back then, and while none of them outright attacked me, they would usually ignore me."  
His interest suddenly peaked, Edward sat up straight and said "So, how did you fix it?". She sat and thought for a few moments, before saying "Hmm... I think it was when the Pokemon accepted me as their trainer that they started listening to me". "And how did that happen?" he asked, getting more and more excited. This was not unnoticed by Anne, and she thought for another moment before continuing. "It... happened automatically. I just spent time with the Pokemon while just being myself and taking care of them, and eventually they started listening to me. I do not know why they were difficult to begin with, but..." she said, but instead of talking anymore she went silent because she saw that Edward was practically dying to say something.

"I... I think I know what's wrong with my Pokemon..." Edward said, "I think he doesn't want to have a trainer, any trainer at all. I think he wants to be set free. That's why he keeps attacking me". Anne sat quietly, trying to figure out what this all meant. "Well... Some Pokemon do not want to be captured, you know" she said, and did not expect to see Edwards face light up in surprise. "You see..." she said carefully, trying to find the right words to explain everything with, "Pokemon are not only for us humans, they have lives in the wild too. Usually that does not seem to matter too much once they are captured, but... Maybe there is a reason that your Pokemon wants to be set free?".  
Edward was rather surprised by this, but not stupid enough to not understand it. "They want to be set free?". Anne nodded, and said "Sometimes. Who knows, your Pokemon might have a family somewhere that needs his help, and so he cannot spend his life with you. A Pokemon Trainer that cares about his Pokemon knows when to take care of them as well when to release them, you know". Edward sat quiet for a while, before once again feeling determined and saying "... You're right. That's what a good Pokemon Trainer should be like!". "I understand now!" he said as he jumped off the bed, searching for his backpack and saying "I'll bring him out, and..."  
But he was interrupted by Anne saying "No, wait! You cannot bring forth your Pokemon in this village right now, they are currently spraying it with Repel to keep wild Pokemon out!". Edward stopped, and looked at her. "They do it sometimes, and urge people to keep their Pokemon in their Pokeballs, or else it would be very painful for them" she said, and saw Edward sit down on the bed again, clearly thinking. Then he once again sprung up and said "What about right outside the village? Can I call for him there?". "I think so..." she said. Without much of a warning, Edward put on his backpack, went to the exit and said "OK, thanks for all the help! I'll go do this right away! Really, thanks for all the help, and I'll see you soon!"

He opened the door and started leaving as Anne said "That is great... But shouldn't you put on a pair of pants first?"

* * *

Kira had seen what she had been looking for - An opening. Right behind one of the homes, there were a lot of objects that could cover her view. There had not been a single human there during her watch. As luck would have it, most of the humans were far away and would probably not see her if she decided to make a run for it. And she did. She stretched her legs rather quickly, and then sneaked slowly out of the bushes in order to have them make as little sound and movement as possible. As soon as her body left the leaves however, she ran at her highest speed down to get behind the human home. There was nothing to cover her in the wide open, so she dashed with all her might, knowing that detection could lead to some really unpleasant results.  
Actually, most Pokemon would never be doing something like this in the first place, but Kira was different. Her curiosity of this human village was an urge so powerful that fighting it would prove useless. In order to inspect it better, she had to get closer. She just had to. Running into the unknown can be very dangerous, as she was just about to find out.

As if lightning had struck her, she suddenly stopped and reeled back. An incredibly powerful and horrible stench was coming from the human home! Although bad smells was nothing new to her, this one was unbearable.Without thinking, she turned around and ran all the way back into the bushes. When she got there she breathed heavily, trying to get as much fresh air in her lungs as possible. Not only had the stench been bad, it had also caused a weird burning sensation in her nose and eyes. 'W-What was that!?' she thought to herself, coughing a bit. Her throat was tingling strangely. 'Human homes really smell THAT bad!?' she said out loud, and coughed a bit more. Slowly, the pain and weird sensations started to wane until they disappeared entirely. Most Pokemon have a better sense of smell than humans, she knew, but this was ridiculous! It literally caused her pain, it smelled so bad!

Not one to ever give up easily, she decided to try to enter the village from another direction. Running from the forest at a safe distance from the village, she dove into some high bushes that seemed to move along the left part of the village. Tall grass is not that much of a good cover, as moving signals humans your position since the grass moves whenever you touch it. Luckily, by the smell of this patch of grass it seemed to contain quite a few Pokemon, meaning that it is somewhat safe. She moved through the grass, keeping her eyes on the village all the time, looking for another place where she could take cover. Not looking ahead of her, she bumped into something.

'Ouch! Watch it!' a Pokemon's voice said, and as she looked ahead of her she saw a Rattata, shaking his head. 'I'm sorry...' she said, 'I wasn't looking ahead of me'. 'That's... Hey wait a minute, you're an Eevee, right?' he said, 'Where's your trainer?'. 'Oh, I don't have one' she said indifferently, and was a bit surprised by the look of utter astonishment the Rattata gave her. 'WHAT!? An Eevee in the wild, here?" he said, amazingly keeping the sound of his voice down while still shouting, 'Why are you here?'. 'I'm trying to find a way into the human village' she said while once again peering through the grass. 'WHAT!?' the Rattata once again shouted, 'Why on earth would you want to do that!?'.  
Kira stopped and thought for a few moments. 'Um... I don't know. It's exciting?' she said, knowing that she had given the same excuse far too many times before. The Rattata had noticed that he kind of looked like a fool with all the shouting, so he calmed down and then said 'Well, don't bother. They just finished spraying the village with Repel, no Pokemon can go there for a couple of days'.  
'What are you talking ab...' Kira started, but then realized what it meant. 'Oooh, so _that's_ what it was...' she said, and then asked 'Is there any way to get past the Repel?'. 'Are you crazy?' the Rattata said, 'What's so important there, anyway?'. 'Just answer me!' she said with determination, staring the Rattata deep in the eyes. He stared back at her for a few moments, before saying 'Well, we don't know, do we? No one I know of has tried it before...'.  
'Ugh! You're no help at all!' Kira said and walked away. She heard him say 'Wait!', but she ignored it and just kept walking.

* * *

Anne was staring out of the window, seeing at the boy she had just met leaving the village. She saw him turn around and look back at the Inn, and he must have seen her sitting there, because he started waving his right hand at her as a good-bye gesture. She waved back at him, and wondered what would become of him and his Pokemon. He had said that he would come back to tell her about it, although she would probably not be there when he returned...  
That reminded her of something, and she went to her handbag and reached into it, pulling out a cellphone. 'Oh... When did it turn off?' she thought to herself as she turned it on. Not wasting any time at checking her messages, she immediately called a number that she had to remember since it was not allowed to ever be written down - She had a knack for remembering numbers, so it was no problem at all.

The phone beeped three signals before it was picked up. "... Who is it?" Anne heard a distorted voice on the other end say. 'Always so careful...' she thought to herself and answered "It is me, Loreli".  
"Loreli! What happened!? Your phone has been turned off since yesterday!" the voice on the other end said, and she imagined it to be agitated, even though it was hard to tell with the distortion. "Sorry, I have been kind of busy and forgot to contact you" she said with a devious voice. The other end was silent for a second, and then someone there said "Did you find it?". "No, sorry" she said, "I went there, but it must have disappeared before I got there". "Curses!" the distorted voice said, and the it went entirely silent for a moment. When it returned, it said "The boss wants to speak privately with you. Are you prepared for this?".  
"Prepared?" she asked mockingly, "As a matter of fact, I would like to speak to him as well."

* * *

After following the grass and carefully observing the area, Kira had started to learn the geography quite well. There were four main roads into the town, all from different directions which she assumed to be north, west, east and south. One of the roads led to the forest where she had come from, one road seemed to lead to another forest further away, one road lead to what seemed like empty plains and the last road appeared to lead to a mountain in the distance. A mountain that she had completely missed until now, yet instantly recognized.  
'That's Mt. Moon!' she thought to herself. Instantly her spirits soared like they had been lying on a springboard, just waiting to be sprung up. After losing the trace of the human boy, sitting and looking at the human village, encountering both the Repel and the Rattata (Which was worse she could not decide) her hopes had sunk quite a bit. But that changed completely as she saw the proud mountain in the distance. Many times had she climbed the high mountains near her home and seem that very special mountain standing by the horizon. Many times had she heard stories about the many wonders it contained - Strange Pokemon, tons of secrets and even hidden relics that are said to come from the moon and might even prove the origin of all Pokemon!  
And now, that mountain was within walking distance of her current position. She had to stop herself from leaping with joy and giving away her position. After all, if she was to make it to Mt. Moon, she would have to be sneakier than ever. Mt. moon is supposed to be filled with Pokemon, but with searching humans as well. Not to mention the busy road with very little cover leading up to the mountain itself.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she suddenly smelled something strange. Something familiar... She looked around to see where it was emanating from, and looking through the grass she saw someone walking cheerfully on the road leading up to Mt. Moon.

A boy named Edward.

* * *

_Note from Super Shadowman: _OK, because I feel like it, here's a quick side-story to the above chapter. It lightly touches some **adult** **situations**, but I doubt that it's anything special worth jacking the rating up one step for. You know the whole deal with side-stories, right? If you get bored, frightened or scarred for life (Kidding!) you can just skip it. Go down to the next long vertical line to read the Author Comments, or just jump to the next chapter. If you want to, however, go ahead and read the side-story!

**Mewtwo: Caught!? Gaiden 1**

In the Pewter City Inn, a tall and shabby-looking guy is cleaning the floors. 'So boring... Day in and day out... I gotta get me a better job soon... Woe is me...' he thought, but his thoughts were interrupted as he saw his friend come running down the stairs. "Brian! Brian! You got to hear this!" he shouted. "Shh! Mike, keep it down! You wanna get us into trouble again!?" Brian said with great hostility, "What's so important, anyway?".  
"Have you seen the people in room 3 yet?" Mike asked, catching his breath. "Um... No?" Brian replied, "Unlike you, I have been _working_ instead of stalking our guests". "Oh... Never mind that" Mike said, "I was actually cleaning the dishes, and I saw them through that little window, you know, right above the...". Brian then interrupted him and said "Get to the point". "Well... I was working on the dishes..." Mike said while closing in on Brian, "... When I saw the most beautiful woman I've ever seen walk in!".  
Brian now became a bit interested. "A beautiful woman? Staying in room 3?" he said, and was shocked as Mike suddenly jumped and whispered "There! There, at the end of the corridor! She's at the end of the corridor!". Brian looked at the corridor, and at the end of it he saw someone walk by - A woman of shimmering beauty. He stared at her speechlessly until she disappeared down the hall after about ten seconds. "I told you, didn't I?" Mike said, also looking at where she had disappeared, "And that's not everything!". "Huh?" Brian said, still a little dazed from the one-sided encounter. Mike looked at him with an excited face and said "When she came in, she was carrying an unconscious little boy!".

"WHAT!?" Brian outburst, before subconsciencly clasping his hands over his mouth, "A little boy? Her son?". "I don't think so" Mike said, "They don't look anything alike!". "... Step-mother?" Brian said, but Mike just shook his head. "No, because when she registered at the counter and Carl asked for his name, she went quiet all of a sudden, looked at him for a while and then said that it was none of his business!" Mike said, "What mother doesn't know the name of her own son? Very suspicious!".  
Brian stood stumped. "What, then what's their relationship?" he asked, but was only met by Mike's mischievous face, "Wait, you don't think...?". "They **are** staying alone at the same room..." Mike said while raising a finger and trying to look important, "And you really don't know about people's... _preferences... _these days". "W-What!? No way!" Brian said now blushing like crazy, "No, there has to be some other explanation... Come on, this is stupid. Let's forget about this."

Two minutes later, they were outside room 3, Mike putting his ear on the door. "Are you hearing something?" Brian asked nervously. "... I hear two voices, but they're just talking" Mike replied, stepping away from the door somewhat disappointed. "Hah! I told you so!" Brian said triumphantly, "You should never assume things too quickly". "I thought I was finally on to something too..." Mike said, "Nothing fun ever happens around here! What is this, Boreville?". "Don't worry, I've been thinking" Brian said, patting his friends shoulder, "They have need for workers like us everywhere, you know. What do you say that we move our operations elsewhere for exchange?". "... Like where?" Mike said, "You mean... Vermillion City?".

"Sure, why not..." Brian said, but was interrupted as the door to room 3 opened. There stood a boy, appearing to be around the age of 12 or so, without wearing any pants. Brian and Mike stood and stared with their mouths open as they heard a woman from iside say "That is great... But shouldn't you put on a pair of pants first?". The boy looked at them, then looked down and just said "Oh". He then closed the door and left the two friends standing completely frozen. There they stood for thirty seconds or so, before both of them at the same time clenched their fists and shouted "**That lucky runt!**". "HEY! Keep it down, you idiots!" they heard a voice coming from downstairs, "What are you two doing up there!? Get down here at once!". Exchanging a quick look, Mike and Brian ran laughing down the stairs.

* * *

_Author Comments: _I have to admit something - I really hate having to write dialog, so the first half of this chapter was torture for me. It's not that I really hate it, just that it is so tedious to make a dialog interesting. It is a bit hard to explain, let me show you what i mean. Here are two different versions of a specific conversation, one was easy to write and the other one hard.

**Ex. 1** (Lazy version)

Edward: "What? You're a Pokemon Trainer?".

Anne: "Yes, yes I am. How do you think that I was flying around when I noticed you?".

"So... You had trouble with your first Pokemon too?"

"Not just my first Pokemon, but with a couple of others after that. I was inexperienced back then, and while none of them outright attacked me, they would usually ignore me."

**Ex. 2** (Tedious version)

Edward suddenly looked up and said "What? You're a Pokemon Trainer?". Anne's smile returned as she replied "Yes, yes I am. How do you think that I was flying around when I noticed you?". Edward's spirits rose a bit. "So... You had trouble with your first Pokemon too?" he said. She sighed deeply, and said "Not just my first Pokemon, but with a couple of others after that. I was inexperienced back then, and while none of them outright attacked me, they would usually ignore me."

So? See the difference? They both show the same conversation, just two people talking to each other. Ex.1 has the exact same conversation as Ex. 2, but Ex. 2 is more interesting to read, right? That's because of the inclusion of body language and details. It makes quality work, but is **VERY VERY TEDIOUS**.

That aside, let's talk about the chapter in whole. First of all, Mewtwo is in it. He's hardly even mentioned. That is complete bullcrap, the story's _name _is **Mewtwo: Caught**! That's like the movie 'The **Langoliers**' only showing the Langoliers for 20 seconds five minutes before the movie's end. And it's **3 hours long!** Plus, they look like hairy Pac-Mans.  
Like the Langoliers, however, the story flows on smoothly without the title character. That's what i think, you'll have to decide, of course. And don't worry, There's going to be a lot more of Mewtwo from this point on. Otherwise I'll have to rename the story to

'**Music References and an Eevee named Kira **(With some minor instances of Mewtwo)'

... Where was I, again? Oh, right, the chapter. If you were wondering, they are currently in Pewter City. To the south is Viridian Forest, to the west are the mountains where Edward and Kira came from (And a large forest, apparently. Don't ask). To the north is... According to the games, nothing, but that's just stupid. There is something there, I just don't know what. Oh, and to the east is Mt. Moon.

By the way, these chapters just keep getting longer and longer. Sheesh, I wonder what day 42 will look like.

So to summarize the chapter - Edward learns a bit more about Pokemon and has an idea of what to do with Mewtwo, Kira discovers some new places (And odors) while Loreli pretends to be someone called Anne. To fill you in, Loreli was one of the Elite Four (Best Pokemon Trainers in the world) in the first Pokemon game. What she's doing now... You'll have to figure out for yourself, or keep reading this story.

And the side-story? Dunno. Guys will be guys, I suppose. I wrote it in the middle of this chapter.

OK, on with the **_Mewtwo: Caught!?_** **Trivia!**

8. The title of this chapter might sound somewhat dull and meaningless, but it's actually the title of the song **Who are you** by the band **The Who**. I like The Who, not as much as many other bands, but they have some pretty good songs. Actually, I would have named this chapter **Dreaming from the waist** cause it's a better song, just that it would make no sense.

9. Anne is named... Wait, Anne is really Loreli, right? Oh well, Anne is 'named' after the song **Anne **by Kayak. I have heard it about twenty times, and I'm still not sure what it's about. It's about Anne, that's for sure.

10. Brian, Mike and Carl are named after members of the famous band **The Beach Boys**. If you ignore the sad personal lives (and in one case, death) of everyone but Mike Love, the band actually seems cheerful. Ack! I forgot to squeeze in a 'Wouldn't it be nice?' reference!

So that's it for this time. I love the reviews you are posting about this story, can't wait to see what you'll say about this chapter!

So, until the next time, Tot Ziens!


End file.
